The Weasley Who Came Back
by ryoluna
Summary: Formally titled "Greatly Exaggerated" Fred is alive and well...twelve years later. How is it possible? What does it mean for the rest of the family? It's supposed to be a good thing, innit? Angelina/George pairing
1. Chapter 1

**This story originated as "Greatly Exaggerated," but it started too slow and wasn't going where I intended. So I had to restart it. I hope you enjoy.**

Angelina Weasley's day had started so pleasant. The children had easily been dropped off at their grandparents. The Department of Magical Games and Sports was preparing for England playing in the Quidditch World Cup, and it was going as smoothly as it possibly could. And she had miraculously finished all she needed for her last day before starting leave.

But all that had been shattered and made all the more precious with one single phrase.

"Fred is alive."

Arthur had sent her a memo to stay in her office. Hermionie had come and informed her of the mere rumor then waited with her before Percy delivered the confirming blow.

They were now at the Burrow waiting on the rest of the family to arrive. Hermionie was holding their mother-in-law's hand as she tried to grasp the situation while Percy gave a very vague rendition of what transpired earlier in the day. In fact, all he did say was that Fred was alive and that Arthur had gone with him to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Angelina had her hands protectively on her large belly as she watched the children chasing garden gnomes outside. There were so many thoughts running through her head, but their sweet smiling faces confirmed the fact that no matter the circumstances, they were all that really mattered.

Every time the fireplace whooshed, or a loud crack went off, she looked wantonly for her husband. The first to arrive was Bill and Fleur and their children. Then Ginny, alone since Harry was abroad and the children were at Andromeda Tonks home while she was working. Finally, Ron and George, who were dusting off their robes from renovating the new shop, followed. Every single Weasley that entered that room did so in silence waiting for someone to say something.

"So?" Ginny finally broke the silence after Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were safely outside. "What is it?" she looked to her mother, who was now sobbing, for an explanation.

"Oh, Fred," Molly wept.

"Fred is right there, Mum," George assured his mother and Angelina pointing to his son who at that moment was swinging a garden gnome over the hedge.

"Your brother, Fred, love," Angelina gently took his hand and in a single look swore to him it was serious.

"Yes," Percy loudly cleared his voice and took a breath, "Fred disapparated into Hogsmeade late this afternoon in front of several witnesses including Aberforth. He believed he had just come from The Battle. With no other memory. And he looked it too," Percy looked to a spot on the floor. "The same clothes, and as if he were still twenty years old."

"'Ow iz zis possib'e?" Fleur asked quietly for everyone.

"I have set an inquiry," Percy answered in his politician tone.

"Is it possible to apparate through time?" Ron looked to Hermionie for the answer.

"In theory," she searched her memory, "it is possible. But I have never heard of it happening. Surely it would be mentioned somewhere. Wizards traveling through time by apparation."

"Time travel is possible, though," Bill pointed out.

"Yes," Hermionie was still filtering her files of information, "by means of a time turner or some other magical device."

Bill, Hermionie, and Percy continued to debate the logic and evidence of such a thing happening. All Angelina could do was meet the tight grip of her husband's hand. She could feel the tension in his body. She could also see it in Ron and Ginny's.

Their brother that has been dead for twelve years suddenly wasn't anymore. He was alive.

It was a very strange thing to accept.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked when she couldn't listen to them ramble on anymore.

"Yes, he seems to be. Dad is with him at St. Mungo's to be sure. They will be arriving as soon as he gets the all clear."

"Blimey..." was all Ron said.

"That's it?" George started in angrily. "'He apparated into Hogsmeade? There will be an Inquiry?' What about his body? We buried him. He is dead!"

Angelina eyed him sympathetically hoping he wouldn't go too far and upset his mother even further.

"I saw him, George," Percy said bleakly. "I heard his voice," Molly stopped weeping. "His walk, his eyes...it's him."

"Then you're barking mad, mate!" George shouted before storming out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina followed the tattered stone wall at the far end of the orchard. She had given George plenty of time to stew before making her escape from the Burrow. The debate was still going strong with poor Ron idling in his own thoughts. And Molly had decided to start dinner. Work makes everything better; a mechanism George had inherited.

She knew the walk well. The part of the yard had been long forgotten by the Weasley family and used only by young Fred and George as a hiding place for their high jinks. It also overlooked the entirety of Ottery St. Catchpole especially the church and cemetery. The same cemetery where Fred was laid to rest.

When she came to the small opening of the wall that led to the Muggle world, she found her husband crouched down in his usual spot. He was tearing at a blade of grass with his arms on his knees, but he was entirely someplace else.

"Can I join you?"

"Free country," he said flatly.

"Help me," she gripped his shoulder as she began her long haul to the ground.

"You may never get back up from down 'ere," he gave her his arm to her for leverage.

"I'll chance it," she slapped his thigh as she situated herself. "Fleur took the children home. She didn't think it would be a good idea to have them here when…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Are you alright?" his silence was torture. It was like it was twelve years ago and they had just had Fred's funeral.

The sting of his death had cut George deeply. He had lost a brother, business partner and best friend in one moment. The two of them weren't always "Fred and George" or "George and Fred." Occasionally it was just Fred or just George, but the fact that it would forever just be George from that moment on took its toll on him.

"No," he said firmly as the blade of grass rolled between his fingers.

"George..."

"What?" his voice hitched "It's goin' to be alright? Everythin' will be fine?" He stood up kicking the long grass. "How do we know this...this _person_ is even Fred? It could be anyone puttin' on," that had been one of her first thoughts as well. The war had left many many scars.

"And if it is Fred?" she had to get that possibility through that thick Weasley scull.

He huffed, focusing on the cemetery. His hands had moved to his hips thinking to the possibility.

"I don't know," she could see little tears falling down his cheeks. "It took me so long to get used to him not being here. How am I ever going to get used to him again?"

"I don't have an answer for you. I _do_ know it is not going to be easy. We're all going to have to learn to having him around again. But I'm certain it not going to be easy on him either."

"I 'spose," he straightened his robes. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, mind you," he cracked a grin her way.

"Never," she agreed in jest. It was such a relief to see his smile. "Now, get me up," she pushed him over to a stand and held out her hands for him. "I bet your poor mum is probably ready to send out a search squad after us."

"Yes, dear," he said endearingly with just a tinge of sarcasm as he got her to her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

The couple had walked hand in hand back to the Burrow. The sun had set and George was leading them with his illuminated wand. With the children gone, the house was unusually quiet.

All that could be heard was the muffled voices of the family including one that hadn't been heard in twelve years.

George's grip tightened when he heard that laugh. Angelina took his arm to remind him she was there and they went in together.

Dinner was left untouched on the kitchen table. And everything was the same as it has always been. But when they rounded the corner to the sitting room, there he was.

He was hugging a tearful Ginny with his back to them.

Angelina dearly wished she wasn't pregnant. She had been amazed that she had done so well all day, but seeing him standing there was too much. A great cry broke from her lips and she began weeping. There were no words for how scared and elated she was.

Fred was the only one that noticed. Hermionie, Ginny, and Molly as well as the Weasley men were shedding plenty of tears themselves.

"George!" Fred embraced him so tightly he nearly knocked the wind out of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it is so short, but I hope you enjoy.**

Angelina lied in bed wide awake. It was very late and she was utterly exhausted, but she had too much on her mind. Beside her, George was snoring. He had finally dozed off after tossing and turning.

Fred was keen to find out what happened at the end of the battle. Percy did most of the story telling. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (who held her lost son's hand the entire time), Bill, and Ginny filled in details when his versions faltered. Ron and Hermionie didn't say much. They never spoke much of the whole ordeal; Angelina suspected that their part was far more extensive than any of them could ever realize. And George listened.

Fred really was living the story for the first time. His surprise at the details and the grief of lost friends were obvious. He was completely shocked at the truth of Professor Severus Snape's loyalties and his great deeds.

It was all so surreal.

After the initial shock had worn off, the presence of a twenty-year-old Fred became unsettling. And seeing him and George together was even more so. It was nearly impossible to tell them apart as boys (by Second Year, Angelina had learned to recognize the slight difference of George's cowlick). But together as they were, George's reseeded hairline, weathered face, and creased laugh lines were far more pronounced compared to Fred's youth.

When Fred asked about the family, Arthur had, thankfully, announced it was late and they all needed rest. Angelina still hadn't made a decision on whether or not it was truly Fred, despite the evidence of the evening, and feared for the children. She had no doubt that the other Weasley's in that house shared those same concerns.

She sincerely hoped Harry was on his way home. Not only for Ginny and the kids' sake, but to see if he could provide any insights.

And she prayed to God that her family would make it through this.


End file.
